In semiconductor manufacturing processes, to avoid human intervention in data inputting/outputting, automated data collection becomes more and more frequently used. Existing data collection systems often, based on a predefined process flow and after control or dummy wafers (C/DWs) are processed and measured in corresponding manufacturing equipment, transfer the processed and measured information to an electronic data capture (EDC) system to be recorded. However, some data in the semiconductor manufacturing process, such as data from self-check of the manufacturing equipment, often is not part of the data obtained by processing and measuring the C/DWs. Thus, using the existing data collection system, such data often cannot be collected by the automatic data collection systems based on the C/DWs, and may have to be manually inputted or outputted. Thus, data obtained from self-check of the manufacturing equipment may be easily missed out or manually changed for existing data collection systems, not being able to reflect actual status of the semiconductor manufacturing processes.
Therefore, a novel method and system for semiconductor manufacturing parameter collection may be needed for automatically collecting the semiconductor manufacturing parameters obtained from self-check or self-monitoring of semiconductor manufacturing equipment. The disclosed method is directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.